


Honesty is the Best Policy

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Filth, Keith likes being told hes worthy of being loved, Lance likes telling him, M/M, Same Keith Same, Slight not really non con, You'll understand at the end, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: When Keith gets struck by an interrogation beam, making him pliant and honest, but he won't answer Lance's questions, how far will Lance go to find the answer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After Love Like You, I needed to write some gratuitous smut. For my friend on twitter @bottomkeith

Oh, this was  _ not  _ good. Keith's lion was floating in space after being hit by the beam of a laser that seemed to just sink through it, no damage evident. But after the battle was over, and Keith was taken inside, it was obvious something was very, very wrong. 

 

Keith was acting  _ shy.  _ As in eyes down, biting his lip, legs crossed and shoulders hunched. Nothing seemed to be wrong on the scanners, but when Allura asked him if he recognised who she was, nobody was expecting what came out of his mouth. 

 

“Yeah, you're the really pretty space alien princess with really soft hair who I’m pretty sure has a crush on Shiro.” 

 

He slapped a hand over his mouth, cheeks flushed in angry mortification. “He seems… subdued.” Allura said cautiously, cheeks still flaming from the very true statement Keith blurted out. 

 

Shiro's eyes brightened as he realized what exactly was going on. “Oh! It's an interrogation technique. They used it on a prisoner once, while we were in the same cell. It removes all urges to retaliate, to disobey until it wears off.” Shiro shuddered. “They discovered an escape plan, and that was the last I saw of those aliens.”

 

Hunk seemed worried at the new revelation, and Pidge seemed more interested than anything else. The only one with a mischievous look in his eyes was Lance. “So he can't lie?” 

 

Shiro's eyes narrowed. “Lance.”

 

Lance raised his hands palm up, a common placating motion. “No, I’m not gonna make him do anything. But…” He leaned over until he was nose to nose with the red paladin, his cheeks truly living up to the title. “Do you think Shiro's hot?” 

 

The black paladin stuttered and Allura snapped that “Lance, that is  _ abusing  _ your friend's trust and-”

 

“Yeah. He’s pretty hot.” Everyone's heads snapped back to where Keith was sitting, his feet playing footsies with themselves. “I like his biceps, and his nose scar is really hot.” His eyes were lowered, but you could still see the blush beneath his bangs. 

 

“And Hunk?” Lance laughed, pointing at the tall polynesian man, who was making a lot of  _ 'No no no’  _ signs at him. “What do you think of him?” 

 

Keith had a tiny little smile appear on his face for a millisecond before returning to the look of a kid in trouble. “I like his hugs and his food. I wish he'd hug me more.” 

 

“Oh no.” Hunk groaned, bending backwards with both hands on his face. “He’s got me. I can't go back. I’m gonna hug him everyday until my ribs crack into splinters.”

 

“Let's hope that doesn't happen.” Shiro hummed. Now he was curious too, though. Keith was  _ never  _ this open, even with Shiro, and they had been friends long before he even knew any of the others. “What do you think of Pidge?” 

 

Pidge looked wary, as if she expected the worst, but when Keith said, “She's brilliant. I have a hard time imagining anyone as bright as her, besides Hunk. She's helped me with a lot, and I’m glad she stayed with us.” her cheeks flushed a wild pink and she fixed her glasses. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Lance straightened out his jacket, a lecherous smile on his face as he asked a little too eagerly, “What do you think of me?” 

 

Silence met him. Keith's eyes were wide, and his jaw was clenched tight, more than likely because he was biting on his tongue. Lance's eyebrows furrowed at the lack of  _ 'Ooh Lance, you're such a better pilot than me,’  _ or  _ 'You're so much better looking than I am, I can't keep up!’  _ that he got a little irritated. “I  _ said _ , what do you think of me?” 

 

Keith let out a strained sound, his face contorting into pain before Shiro spoke up. “Alright, enough. Keith, you don't have to answer. At ease.” Immediately his body relaxed, and something ugly rose in Lance's chest, making him look away as Shiro directed who would watch Keith for dinner. 

* * *

  
  


_ Why wouldn't he say? _ Lance wondered later that night, in the middle of dinner. Keith had to be reminded to eat once or twice, and it was always by Shiro, who he immediately listened to.  _ Why not Lance? _

 

“Hey.” Hunk nudged Lance's stormy shoulder, making him sit up in shock. “Don't glare at him too much, he's shrinking in his seat.” And it was true, Keith was slouching slightly, eyes boring into the table. Shiro told him to relax and sit right, and Keith followed orders meticulously. 

 

“I just don't get it, Hunk.” Lance hissed, his eyes narrowed at his plate of space goo. “Why could he tell everyone else his mushy opinions of them but not tell me? It doesn't make sense.”

 

“Maybe he's trying to protect you from his own thoughts?” Hunk considered slightly, watching the red paladin eat almost mechanically. “Or maybe it's embarrassing. Probably one of those things.” 

 

“Mmh, yeah, maybe.” Lance hummed, before an idea popped up in his head, and he grinned. Hunk groaned at the action and Lance ate his food goo in a hurry, dismissing himself immediately after to head to Keith's room. He had managed to grab a 'seen then gone’ paper Allura had told them about. If the person you wanted to see it read it, it would then disappear into dust. If anyone else went snooping, the paper would be blank. 

 

He scribbled  _ 'come to my room when everyone's asleep’ -L _ ’ before scampering out of the room to his own bed, changing into his Pajamas and waiting eagerly for Keith to arrive.

  
  


He waited.

  
  


And waited.

* * *

  
  


Lance didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until after the soft hissing of his door opening alerted him into consciousness. His eyes sleepily opened and he nearly jolted as he saw Keith, half dressed in red plaid pajama pants and a black tank top halfway on, as if he had left in a hurry-

 

_ Oh. The note. _

 

“Why’d you come so late?” Was not supposed to be his first question, but he sighed and relaxed as he heard Keith answer. 

 

“Shiro wanders the halls when he sleeps. He usually doesn't get to bed unless I take him back. I don't like him wandering alone.”

 

Lance blinked. “Why?”

 

Keith's jaw worked as his eyes glued themselves to the floor again, making Lance twitch in irritation. “Because I’m afraid he’ll accidentally eject himself into space.”

 

_ Oh. _ Lance felt understanding wash over him. Keith constantly looking tired in the mornings, barely eating, being more active at night. “That makes sense.”

 

Keith nodded, not looking at him, and Lance finally lost patience, snapping at him. “Look at me, dude!”

 

Immediately Keith's eyes were on him, full and intense, and Lance swallowed slightly. “Why won't you tell me what you think of me.” Keith's jaw worked itself again, and Lance said quickly, “And don't try to stop yourself from talking.” 

 

“I don't want to say it because I’m nervous and ashamed.” Keith sounded like someone was choking him, his body locked up. 

 

“Why.” Lance's voice was firm, and Keith shuddered. 

 

“Because I don't want you to know. I’ll be embarrassed.” Lance was  _ dying  _ to know. It was eating at him alive, and he  _ needed  _ to know, he could  _ not  _ let this keep him up at night. 

 

“Tell me.”

 

Silence. Keith's jaw was clenched. 

 

“Keith. Tell me.”

 

More silence. Lance finally felt a rage fuelled movement take over his movements as he stood up off his bed, marched over to Keith and pressed his fingers into the sides of his jaw, making him gasp before scissoring his mouth open, keeping it from closing. “Tell. Me. Now.” He growled, and Keith gasped as his tongue writhed in his spit slicked mouth as he finally managed to get sloppy words out, his whole body shuddering at the release against the pressure forcing him to tell the truth.

 

“I waaaa howw hoo.”

 

Lance looked confused, removing his now slick fingers, dry hand on Keith's jaw. “What?” Keith licked his lips, and he closed his eyes tightly as he managed to whisper it again. 

 

“I want to blow you.” 

 

Lance was  _ pretty  _ sure someone turned on the antigravity, because his whole world shifted. “Oh.” And for once in his life, it was Keith instead of Lance who kept talking, as if a dam had burst. 

 

“I want you to fuck my mouth, I wanna have a hoarse voice for days because of your cock, I wanna have you between my thighs, in my ass, in my hands, in my mouth, anywhere I can get you and I can't fucking  _ stand it _ because I don't know how to properly ask you to  _ let me suck your dick _ .” Keith's cheeks were burning, lips swollen from him biting them earlier in the day. “Please, Lance.  _ Please. _ ”

 

“I.” Lance swallowed. “Yeah. Okay.” He sat back down on the bed, and as Keith continued to sit there, Lance remembered, sweating as he called out shakily, “On your knees, between my legs.”

 

Keith did as told, and  _ fuck  _ that was hot. Keith actually listening to what he had to say and obeying him. He was already rock hard in his pajama bottoms and Keith seemed to practically drool at the sight of the appendage twitching under the fabric, his hands planted firmly on the ground, waiting for directions. 

 

_ Waiting for directions. _

 

“Pull me out.” Lance's voice was soft, and Keith immediately complied, pulling Lance’s hard cock out. Keith's breath fanned against the sensitive skin and Lance's body shuddered at the teasing sensation. “Okay.” Lance mumbled softly. “Do whatever you want.”

 

Keith's whole face was flushed a deep red, lips swollen as he tentatively licked a strip from where his hand was wrapped around Lance's thicker than expected base to the tip, the shy little kitten licks making Lance's breath hitch. Keith wasn't wearing his gloves, for some reason, and the feeling of his actual skin was nearly mind blowing. “Hnh.” Lance moaned softly, and that gave Keith the courage to continue. 

 

With a small, shy little kiss to the tip, he hesitantly took the crown of his dick into his mouth, eyes closing if only for a moment, black eyelashes fluttering against pale skin as his cheeks hollowed, trying to move at a good pace but he kept getting distracted at the taste, for some reason the bitterness tasting decent. 

 

“Oh, Fuck.” Lance couldn't stop himself from whispering as he took in the sight of Keith gently stroking the base of the cock and his mouth's tight suction around him, making him groan appreciatively. “Keith, you are so so pretty.”

 

Keith's whole body stiffened and Lance didn't seem to notice as he let a hand slide through and tangle in soft raven locks. “Never seen someone so gorgeous sucking dick before, fuck. Way prettier than any porn star I’ve seen.” Keith made a low whining sound in the back of his throat and Lance noticed a deep and heavy flush rush over his face, eyes wide open and pupils fat, eating away at the purple hues. 

 

Grinning, Lance said breathlessly, “Who told you to stop? Keep going, do what you want.” To emphasise, he tugged Keith down a little more by his hair, making him gasp. “You like me pulling your hair, Keith? Answer me.” He hummed as he pulled Keith off his cock with a hungry little noise, saliva connecting to Keith's tongue and the top of his dick. “Do you like it?”

 

_ “Yes.” _ Keith's voice was raw, and Lance felt his dick ooze precum once again as clouded violet irises landed on him. Lance suddenly realised that this mullet man would soon be the death of him every time he looked at those soft, full lips.

 

In one movement, he pushed Keith back down, the shorter man happily slurping down on his cock as if it were a delicious gift, making Lance buck up his hips, hearing a gasp choke out from the red paladin. 

 

“So pretty when you choke on my dick.” Lance managed to grind out, groaning when Keith began to swallow around him, puppy dog eyes focused on Lance's facial features. “I bet you'd look cute fucking yourself on it, too, wouldn't you? Don't answer that.” He quickly said, Keith complying and simply resuming sucking Lance's soul through his dick. “I can't fuck you now, but when we get the right stuff, I’m gonna have you sitting pretty on my cock like it's a throne, riding it like the perfect little prince you would be.” 

 

Keith's voice was whining between swallows, his whole body spasming and eyes filled with the emotion of  _ 'there is no place I'd rather be’ _ as he shifted on his knees. Lance swallowed weakly as he realized that Keith was jerking off below him. 

 

“How cute. Little puppy is so  _ eager  _ he can't stop himself from touching himself? How sad.” Lance bucked his hips up and Keith narrowly avoided choking before standing up, both hands on Keith's head. 

 

Keith was a  _ mess _ . His hair was wild around his face, his eyes were circles of black, his entire face was flushed the colour of his lion, and pretty pink lips stretched around Lance's thick dick like it was  _ nothing _ , like Keith was blessed out on it alone. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth.” Lance hissed, eyes dilated violently. “And you're gonna thank me afterwords. Got it?” Before even checking to see if Keith made any sign of acknowledgement, he started thrusting wildly into Keith's mouth, hearing the gasps and sighs of Keith doing his best to breathe.  _ Fuck,  _ this was his best idea, hands down. Keith could be seen tugging at his own cock frantically, eyes very close to rolling in the back of his head. 

 

It was when Keith began to  _ hum  _ around his dick that Lance was thrown off the edge, shoving his dick in as deep as it would go, choking any noise Keith would have made as he pulled out, white still ending up dripping down from his red, red lips. Keith didn't even swallow yet as his pumps got more eager, creamy white dripping down his chin as he hoarsely moaned and gasped as he chased after his completion. 

 

Lance grabbed his chin and yanked it upwards, feeling how the red paladin was shaking like a leaf. “I never heard that thank you, Keith.”

 

That was what sent the other boy off the edge, moaning  _ “Thank you, Lance _ .” As he came, spattering the floor below his twitching body as he swallowed what was in his mouth, making Lance's cock twitch almost valiantly again. His breathing was soft, and Lance felt himself pull Keith up into a kiss, the ebony haired boy groaning softly at the  warmth in those kisses. 

 

When they pulled back, Lance asked Keith again, softly. “What do you think of me?” 

 

And this time, Keith softly whispered right back, “I just want you to not hate me. I just wanna be loved.” 

 

Lance felt his chest tightened at the raw  _ sincerity  _ of it, at Keith's walls being broken apart and his heart being laid bare and he hugged Keith tight, pulling him into the bed. 

* * *

  
  


The next morning Lance woke up alone. He blinked at the realisation before frowning softly. Someone must have called him out while Lance slept. He didn't wake Lance up, and Lance remembered bitterly that it was only because he was under the truth and subdued that he had stayed. 

 

But… he didn't remember giving an order. Lance's eyes widened. He didn't tell Keith to stay. He did of his own volition. 

 

That enlightening information had him sprinting to breakfast, pausing when everyone was gathered, smugly smiling at him. Keith's was redder than he could  _ ever  _ remember seeing it, and Lance was about to ask what was happening when- 

 

“Ah! Lance!” Coran smiled, mustache bushy as he stepped in. “You're right on time for you. As I was explaining to everyone, it turns out the effects only last for about five hours, Keith should be better now! In fact he was better when he went to sleep yesterday!”

 

Wait.

 

_ Wait. _

  
Lance simply stared at Keith, mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish. Keith refused to look him in the eye, and everyone sans Coran looked smug. “Wait, why is everyone smiling like that?”


	2. Keith has a Kink for being loved and Valued™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I writing this to avoid my Shklance story? Absolutely.

Keith wasn't avoiding Lance. He really wasn't. He was just… not staying in the same room as him for more than one second at a time. And avoiding his stares during every. Fucking. Meal. Aaaand possibly not arguing with him anymore. Like, at all.

 

Even Pidge was worried at this point. When they asked what was wrong, Keith almost swallowed his tongue, cheeks flooding a wild pink. Though they had all acted smug when Coran had announced how short the honesty lasted, none of them really had _any_ idea what really happened.

 

 _How Keith had gotten on his knees and took Lance's cock in his mouth like how he'd always wanted to, choking around it as he nuzzled his nose in curly soft pubic hair, mind completely blank as he_ **_sucked_ ** _-_

 

He needed to get this out of his system. It was filling up every free space of his mind, and there was _no_ way that they would be able to form voltron like this, with Keith unable to think of anything but Lance's cock twitching on his hip after cumming, eyes lidded and breathing shallow-

 

With a frustrated noise, Keith pulled at his hair, speed walking to the training deck.

* * *

  


He'd been there for a solid half hour, finishing up level three, the one that had kicked his ass when Lance was almost ejected into space. He had learned to keep his body tense, guards up as the bot striked, and in one leap and arc of his sword, he cut the robot clean in half, sweat drenching his hair and a little of his face. He stood up quietly, wiping his face and pulling his hair into a ponytail, not noticing the figure standing by the door until it was too late. “So, are we gonna even talk about what happened?”

 

Keith nearly dropped his sword as his head whipped around to see Lance leaning against the door, eyebrow raised and only slight hesitation showing on his face as he pushed off the wall and started walking towards Keith. The red paladin resolutely did not say a word, eyes focused on the ground as he tried to pass the latino that seemed to try and pin him down with just his gaze. He was almost past Lance when a hand caught his wrist, tugging. A panic welled up in Keith's throat and before he realized what he was doing, he threw Lance over his shoulder and onto the ground, hearing the guttural sound of pain, groaning soon following. Blearily, Lance's eyes opened to stare at Keith, who blinked owlishly at the blue paladin.

 

He once heard Hunk say that Lance's eyes were the colour of the ocean. But that wasn't true. The ocean was a multitude of colours, from aquamarine to Cyan to even black, depending on how deep people went. Lance's eyes seemed to be on the scale of the waves that lapped at the surface of a clear water. But even then his irises fluxed to the darkest blue he'd ever seen, almost the colour of his pupils. The ocean was a spectrum of colours, and Lance's eyes weren't any different. Which is what brought him back to the now. Keith stiffened as he realized that he had been staring and with a quick mumbled excuse, he rushed out of the room, practically flying.

* * *

  


_Oh, fuck, was all Keith could think as a body draped over his back, his chest pressed into the sheets below him. He didn't know where he was, only that there was someone's fingers deep inside of him and he did not_ **_ever_ ** _want them to stop. He clawed at the sheets oh so quietly, letting out a soft noise of complaint as three fingers pulled out of him, but the sound was soon swallowed by the groan of completion as he was slowly filled, eyes fluttering open, still unseeing. The soft press of hips against his ass had him shivering, and a hand pulled his hair, causing him to jerk. “Move.” He felt himself choke out. The body behind him complied, and Keith cried out as the feeling of being fucked soon overwhelmed him to the point he just let his mouth hang open, a continuous stream of sounds leaving him._

 

_A familiar voice was heard by his ear but he was too far gone to really understand or recognise who was speaking to him. He was already so, so close, he just needed-_

 

_“Come.”_

 

 _Keith did, crying out into nothingness,_ **_“Lance!”_ **

 

Keith sat up in bed, eyes wide and chest heaving. The covers had been kicked off the bed, and Keith's boxers were distinctly… _wet._ He groaned, cheeks flushed a dark red. He wasn't fucking thirteen anymore, this shouldn't be happening to him.

 

 _It wouldn't be if you'd let yourself have this_ , the voice in his head helpfully supplied. Keith resolutely ignored it, refusing to acknowledge the greedy person in his head was him.

* * *

  


The next morning was _agonising_. There were team exercises, and they faced the tiny robots and the maze. Lance was the one to lead Keith through the maze this time, and as if them being stiff around each other was bad enough, Lance gave bad directions and Keith did the opposite of the directions, getting shocked more than he'd ever recalled before. It was humiliating. Lance's voice was oddly throwing him off, and it took him a while to remember to breathe most of the time.

 

Finally, it just got to the point where Shiro and Allura had to intervene. “Alright, enough!” Allura groaned exasperatedly, pinching her nose with the look of an oncoming headache on her features. “Keith, you and Lance are not doing anything productive in this training and I _demand_ to know what is going on!”

 

Keith opened his mouth to retort, but Shiro's disappointed fatherly stare made his mouth click shut. Surprisingly enough, Lance didn't say anything either, only infuriating the princess more. “Fine. If you two refuse to tell me what is going on…” She pressed a button on her wrist, and spoke into it. “Initiate Paladin Lockdown.”

 

“Paladin _what?”_ He heard himself say right before the ground opened up, and he and Lance fell through, collapsing in a six by six room, one wall made completely of glass, showing off the stars enveloping their view. The only furniture there a white couch, and Keith did not like how much that it looked like a therapy couch. “Allura!” Lance shouted up into the hole, frustration ringing through his voice. “Let us out!”

 

Allura looked down at them with a frustrated gaze, purple earrings swishing when she cocked her head. “I don't think so. You two are going to _sit_  and _talk this out._ I’ll be back to check on you two in an hour.” And with that, she promptly spun on her heel, the hole shutting and a light fixture appearing in it's place.

 

Neither of them said a single word, Keith staring out the window, leaning on the side of the tiny room and determinedly _not_ looking at Lance.

 

“What, so you're just going to ignore me now? That's not cool, Keith.” Lance's voice was angry, and for a flash of a moment, guilt washed over him. But instead of doing the rationale thing and sorting out his feelings, Keith only huffed slightly, sitting criss crossed on the floor, leaning on his elbows and watching their slow hovering in space.

 

“Keith.”

 

No.

 

“Keith.”

 

Don't fucking do it, Lance.

 

“Kei- You know what? Fuck you.” The sound of Lance flopping onto the couch startled him, if only for a second. “I’m taking a nap.”

 

Keith morosely wished he could join him.

* * *

  


When Lance woke up, he was on his left side, facing a tuft of black hair resting on the side of the couch. Blinking back sleep, he sat up slowly, softly, to not disturb the paladin resting on the couch but not quite, black lashes resting soft on the apples of his cheekbones. Lance wanted to reach out and touch, but the boy on the floor shifted, and he quickly and stealthily leaned back down and closed his eyes.

 

It was quiet for a while, and then he almost jolted when Keith's (who else could it be?) hand, fingers long and palm calloused and soft at the same time ran through his hair slowly, the sensation nice and relaxing as Lance tried to stay focused and not get lost in the good feelings of his head being scratched.

 

“I’m sorry.” Keith's voice was so quiet, but Lance could still hear it as if it were an explosion. Keith _never_ apologized. Ever. “I’m just… I don't want you to hate me.”

 

 _I just wanna be loved._ Lance remembered the words that came out of Keith's words that night, eyes blown wide with honesty and vulnerability. He had thought he was safe, that he could be honest and blame it on the blast. When that was ripped out from under him, being honest with _himself_ was apparently the hardest thing in the world for Keith. Lance felt his heart crush in on itself a little as Keith kept speaking.

 

“I don't know why I can't talk to you while you're awake. I just… I can't choose something because I want to. It’s tough. When I joined galaxy Garrison, it was to prove people wrong about me being less than dirt. When I became top pilot, and met Shiro, I did it because people said I couldn't because of my attitude. When I do anything, it’s because people don't expect me to. I _have_ to prove them wrong. I can't remember doing something because I _wanted_ to. It's… so foreign to me.” A soft sigh brushed his face, and he could feel Keith pulling away.

 

Before he could, however, Lance launched at Keith, grabbing him by the wrist again and quickly using the element of surprise to straddle Keith's waist, pinning his arms to the side of his head. Keith's wide eyes betrayed his shock and realisation that Lance was, in fact, awake and had heard every word. The flush that rushed through his cheeks was a beautiful sight, and he hid his eyes with his bangs, looking to the side with a bite of his lip. “Let go of me.” He said weakly, shoulders tense.

 

Lance shook his head, eyes full of what seemed to be enlightenment. “Keith. It's okay to want something just because you do. I want it too.” Keith's breathing seemed to have stilled at the sentence, and Lance pushed onward. “I want you to know that wanting something just because you do doesn't define you as a human being, okay? Even if you don’t want it with me.” Lance let a hand slide from Keith's wrist, noticing that it didn't move away and letting a hand trail down Keith's face, pulling his face forward and pressing his thumb onto a plush bottom lip, watching purple eyes open and look at him, pupils blown. “What do you want, Keith?” Lance's voice was quiet. “Tell me.”

* * *

  


Keith wanted to throw Lance off of him, kiss him, punch him, let Lance fuck him, fuck. He couldn't think of anything to articulate his words, so he hesitantly took Lance's thumb into his mouth, eyes closing as he sucked on the slightly salty digit, taking in as much as he could before Lance pulled his fingers out, cheeks flushed a high pink as he leaned his face closer, their breaths intermingling. “Come on. Tell me. Be good?” Lance's second hand gently ran through Keith's hair, making him shudder. “Tell me what you want me to do. Tell me.”

 

Funny. It was almost as powerful an urge as the interrogation laser, but  Keith suddenly found the strength to get a cracked and quiet 'fuck me’ into the air, eyes soft and scared at what Lance might do.

 

“Hm? Fuck you?” Lance pondered this for a moment. “And why should I?” His voice was not teasing, but genuinely curious. “Tell me why.”

 

Keith swallowed weakly. “Be...because I… I want you to.”

 

Lance smiled softly and kissed him, murmuring words of praise between kisses. Keith essentially melted beneath him, his hands clutching his own armor as if he were struggling to breath with Lance's mouth peppering kisses _and_ warm words. It was almost too much, especially when he finally opened his eyes and over Lance's head he saw the door opened, Allura staring down in slightly pink curiosity. Keith jolted up so hard their foreheads collided, both paladins swearing loudly. Allura even jumped oh so slightly, covering her mouth to stifle the tiniest gasp that had Lance whipping his head back and stare at her. “Oh.”

 

“It's been an hour.” Allura blurted, tucking frazzled white hair behind an ear. “Um. You two can come out now.”

 

“Thanks, Allura.” Lance’s voice was slightly flushed with embarrassment. Allura pushed a couple buttons and the two of them were pulled from the room and plopped on the ground, still close together.

 

Allura stared at them a little bit, eyebrows furrowed. “Right. I’ll just. Go.” She promptly turned on a heel and spun, leaving the training deck with a mutterings of “Human mating rituals.”

 

Lance couldn't help but facepalm, Keith just hiding his face. The two of them sat in embarrassed silence for a moment until Lance removed his hand, looking over Keith just laying on the floor like a doomed cat stuck in a sweater, arm thrown over his eyes. A mischievous idea lit the blue paladin's face, and he quickly crawled over, kissing Keith right on the lips, hearing the shorter male sputter and turn into a tomato. “Lance-what-”

 

“Did you honestly think I wasn't going to do that after we got out of that terribly cramped room?” Lance grinned, letting himself kiss Keith's neck, still precariously positioned above him. “Just because our settings change, doesn't mean that my feelings will.”

 

Keith raised his arm from his face and looked up at Lance with such an unguarded expression, eyebrows pulled up and gaze soft with nervousness, bottom lip snagged between his teeth. He swallowed quietly. “Are you sure?” His voice was as quiet as his stare. “That this is what you want?”

 

Lance was taken aback for only a moment at Keith's quiet insecurity before straddling his hips, pulling him into a kiss with a _'fuck yes’_.

* * *

  


“Keith.” Lance murmured. “You need to relax.” The two of them had made it to Lance's room, and he had Keith spread below him, a sight that made him see god himself. Two fingers were inside of the boy below him, who was gasping wetly with his arm over his face again, lips red from biting and being bit. Blotches of red were all over his body, and his collarbone was littered with freckles and hickeys. Lance never would have guessed Keith got _any_ sun, but he vaguely remembered him living in a desert. Huh. He gently pushed his fingers in, rubbing against the korean boys prostate, making his hips twitch down with a noise Lance couldn't define with a fucking dictionary. It made his dick twitch in his pants, though, so it was a good sound.

 

“I’m going to add another finger, okay Keith?” When he didn't respond, Lance made his voice more urgent. “Keith?”

 

 _“Yes, do it, fuck.”_ Keith's voice was raw from holding back soft sounds Lance wasn't even aware the red paladin could make until tonight. His hips twitched down onto Lance's fingers and he swore softly, pushing in a third finger, Keith not even stopping his movements and mumbling soft affirmations. Lance decided to layer the Praise on thick.

 

“What a gorgeous sight.” He murmured, kissing the inside of Keith's thigh and feeling the muscle jolt at the kind action. Keith seemed to be more focused, breathing stilled. “You look so beautiful fucking yourself on my fingers.”

 

“Lance.” A warning sound let Keith's mouth, but he didn't stop.

 

“Such a pretty sight beneath me. O didn't know you had freckles. They're so beautiful. I love how stark the contrast is on your skin.” He let his free hand tweak a nipple. “And you have such cute tits. So firm, but so sensitive. They respond to just a little bit of stimulation, it blows my mind.” He leaned down and right as he pressed into Keith's prostate, he latched onto a nipple and _sucked_.

 

Keith's response was immediate, back arching and whole body vibrating with the groan he let out, free hand grappling for any kind of grounding when Lance took his hand, making Keith's breathing even, heart pounding in his chest.

 

“God, you're so fucking hot.” Lance pulled his fingers out and laughed softly into Keith's chest at the moan of loss he let out. He pulled himself away from the paladin beneath him, pulling Keith to straddle his hips, watching his arm fall away from his face. Keith's eyes were red rimmed from slightly tearing up, purple eyes still so soft, still so open as he stared at Lance, who swallowed weakly at the state he was in. “You're so lovely. I could look at you forever.”

 

Keith swallowed weakly, letting himself rub against Lance's dick, hesitantly pulling his boxers off to free it from its confinement. “Fuck.” He mumbled throatily, stroking the tanned member. Apparently, Lance skinny-dipped. He looked back up at Lance who still swallowed weakly, eyes focused on slowly positioning and pushing himself down on his cock.

 

Lance could only watch as Keith sunk down, quiet noises leaving the pale boy sitting completely down on his lap. He was trembling like a leaf in fall, about to snap and tumble to the ground. Lance had never seen this subdued, compliant part of Keith before, and before he could stop himself the words came out.

 

“I love you.”

 

Keith's eyes widened and he clenched around Lance tightly, making them both groan. “I love you so much, fuck.” Lance continued, pushing his hips up and listening to the noises that were no longer held back, whines and moans and whimpers and at one point, when Lance sped up, wails. Their thighs were slapping against each other with such force Keith cried out when his prostate was hit, throwing his head back. Lance was mesmerised by his fluid movements, and his hands pinched Keith's nipples, rolling and pulling them until they were slightly swollen. “I love you so much. I love how strong you are, how gorgeous your angry look is, how delicate and cute you are in my lap right now. You're the whole package, fuck. I love you.”

 

“Lance.” Keith called his name, pulling him close as he tightened around him, an inclination that he was close. He wrapped his arms around the blue paladin and hugged him tight, limiting their movements to hard and deep. “Lance Lance Lance Lance lance-”

 

A hand fell between their body and with a small stroke and whispered “I love you.”, Keith cried out and came, spilling between them with a gasp, head resting on Lance's shoulder as he shuddered through it. Lance groaned as Keith squeezed around him again, running a hand through the back of his hair, mumbling words he couldn't understand. Was he speaking in Korean?

 

Another few thrusts and Lance came too, spilling inside of his partner. He heard the groan, and smiled happily at the sated feeling of his… boyfriend in his lap. Carefully, though, he removed himself, Keith flopping on the bed with a sigh, skin sticky with sweat and cum.

 

Lance left for a moment, but returned with a washcloth, wiping down Keith and quickly cleaning him out, the curl of his toes and small distressed noise had him kissing the pads of his feet lovingly. Then he threw the towel down the laundry chute and curled around Keith, back to chest, running his hands through black hair and hearing the soft noise of appreciation.

 

“You know we're gonna have to shower tomorrow.” Lance hummed into Keith's mullet.

 

“Yeah.” The reply was soft. “I don't wanna move right now, though.”

 

“Sounds fair.” Lance muttered, eyes closing.

  
He barely registered Keith mumbling _I love you too_ before falling into a warm slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweats loudly


End file.
